Murasaki and Black
by Karessa
Summary: Youko goes out one night and finds Kuronue in a form of a cat... and he's with a girl too... I wonder how he got that way. R&R PLZ! KuramaXOC, KuronueXYouko, HieiXOC?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kuronue and Youko story, but it has a made up character too. It's also a Shuichi and M.O...please enjoy…

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was midnight for Shuichi and he was trying to go to sleep with the arguing of Youko. It just so happens that for the past week Youko has been complaining about being able to sense his long lost lover. Even though Youko knows he's dead he just gets scared thinking about it.

"Please don't go to sleep Kurama!" yelled Youko inside Shuichi's mind. Shuichi has two names, one at which everyone at school calls him Shuichi, and two Kurama for Youko – Kurama, his other self.

"I need my sleep, Youko," said Kurama to Youko.

"Fine," Youko said in defeat.

A little later Kurama was fast asleep. Youko on the other hand wasn't. He could feel the energy and even smelled his scent. With Youko being a kitsune he let his curiosity take him over and took over Kurama's body making him transform. Youko had long silver hair that went above his butt and had fox ears on top of his head. Youko was tall, but not too tall, he was also muscular, but not too much. (He could turn on any girl if you know what I mean)

So since he was in Youko form he wanted to find out where the scent was coming from. He jumped out of the window in Kurama's room and landed on the tree outside of it. Then he jumped to the roof of Kurama's house then jumped to roof of the house to the way the scent was coming from.

The scent lends him to a large house down Kurama's house. Youko tried to sense what room the scent was coming from. Once he did he jumped to the window, slowly and quietly opened it and stepped inside slowly and quietly closing it. What was before him was a large bed, covered in red linen sheets and a girl figure laying in bed sound asleep, but then Youko felt something rubbing against is leg. He slowly looked down.

What he saw was a black cat with a black hat, but what brought attention to Youko was that this cat smelled and felt like Kuronue. He slowly got on one knee. "Hello Youko," said the cat. Youko jumped in place, he even sound like Kuronue. Youko looked up to see the girl coming towards him. Youko got up and looked at her, for some reason he like her.

She had long black hair, it was passed her bottom, and her skin looked very soft and pale, but smooth. What he also liked about her was her scent, she too smelled like Kuronue but she also smelled like white roses. To Youko white roses were different from red roses; white ones were more sweet, loving, and pure. All Youko's thoughts came back too the talking cat.

"Do you know him?" asked the girl looking at the cat.

"Yes, now go back to bed, you need your rest," answered the cat. Just then the cat transformed into a very handsome, bat- like man with a black hat. Youko couldn't believe what he saw. 'Kuronue is alive!' he said in his head. 'Yup very much alive,' said Kuronue in Youko head.

"So now what?" asked Youko nervous to the bones.

"We get to know each other again and become mate once more," answered Kuronue. Youko was surprised.

"What about her?" asked Youko.

"She is asleep, she won't hear," said Kuronue as he got on top of Youko. Youko let Kuronue have his way with him. (I suck at lemons, so there won't be one in this story)

* * *

That is the first chapter if my story. I hope you liked it. Sorry if its short for you... 


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of Murasaki and Black. Murasaki means purple in Japanese just incase on one knew. I'm sorry it took me so long to write a second chapter…. I was working on my other one. I wanted to thank you three people who read the first chapter of my story.

A very big… Thanks to:

Ryoko Jaganshi

Sami

and Michael Jackson Hee Hee…

Well any who I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! So begin the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

Kuronue and Youko laid intertwined together on asleep with a sheet over them. But the sun was shining on Youko, so he sat up and saw that the girl was awake staring at them. Youko looked at the time. It read noon. 'Good thing it's the weekend', thought Youko.

'Why is that,' asked Kuronue inside his mate's head. Youko sat up and looked at Kuronue. The blanket was only covering his area and Kuronue looked so sexy like that. How Youko missed Kuronue's figure, and the way he looked after making love together. But Youko brought back his attention to the question.

"Well I was reincarnated into a human body and I can transform into me or my human side. Like multi-personalities. To put into other words, my human side would have to go to school if it was school day," Youko said to Kuronue. Kuronue just smiled. The girl was looking at him. Then a question of his own came to him.

"Kuronue is Murasaki- me her real name?" asked Youko curiously. Kuronue was sliding his hand through Youko's hair.

"No," said Kuronue,"Her real name is Miyuki Makai, but I like the name Murasaki – me is longer and better." While Kuronue was saying that he was running his hand down the side of Youko's body. Chills ran up Youko's spine. He loved the feeling.

The whole time Miyuki was watching them. Kuronue waved his hand calling her over. She did has she was told and walked over to them. Miyuki sat close to Kuronue's head. Kuronue moved and gently placed his head on Miyuki's lap. Looking up Kuronue asked,"What do you what to do today?" Miyuki smiled and looked at Youko.

"What would you like to do?" she asked Youko politely. Youko thought for a second. "I'll do what ever you would like," said Youko. Kuronue smiled at Youko. Miyuki put a finger up to the side of her chin. "Hmm?" said Miyuki. "We can go to the studio today," answered Miyuki. Kuronue smiled. "Yes what a wonderful idea," said Kuronue. Youko tilted his head in "Nani?"

Kuronue told Miyuki to wait outside while Youko and he changed.

Kuronue even got to see Youko's human side. Kurama didn't really say much to Kuronue. Hey Kuronue is still a new person to Kurama even though Kurama some time did have dreams of him and Youko doing it. (Am I being perverted? Great! It's entire Youko and Kuronue's fault!) Outside the house was a long, black limo waiting. Before stepping out of the house Kuronue transformed into his cat self again. They stepped inside the limo and headed toward the studio. Almost forgetting Kurama asked if he could call his mother. She was worried, but glad that he was safe and not hurt. With that they arrived at the music studio.

AT THE STUDIO

Kurama looked around to better see his surroundings. It looked like a Japanese garden; it reminded Kurama of Genkai's home. But the main house was very big like a castle from when demons and humans had lords. Kuronue was being held by Miyuki. They walked all the way until they got to a smaller house. Miyuki opened the door and aloud Kurama to come in.

It was just like a recording studio that singers used. There was even platinum records' hanging up on the wall. "Who do all these records belong to?" asked Kurama. Miyuki looked at him, and then giggled. "They belong to my mother," answered Miyuki. Kurama felt dumb and small, but he made sure he didn't show it. Miyuki placed Kuronue on a couch and headed into another room. Just then the door opened up to reveal a young boy, no younger then Yusuke. (Fourteen of older, I don't remember) He had long silver hair and blue eyes; he was kind of sort, but close to the same height to Kurama. From the back you could mistake him for a girl.

The boy looked at him with surprise. "Who are you? And why are you here?" asked the boy curiously. "Tetsu, be nice please," said Miyuki. She was in another room that had a microphone that people had in music studios. Kurama looked at Kuronue. Kuronue just kept looking at Miyuki.

"Kurama what does Kuronue see in her?" asked Youko in Kurama's head. "Um, to tell you the truth, I don't know…" said Kurama to Youko. Just then some music started and then Miyuki started to sing.

_tsuki no KAASUtsumetai yume no naka de..._

Kurama was very surprised by the sound of Miyuki's voice. He liked it. It made him feel warm and easy. Tetsu was sitting in front of the equipment. Kuronue laid in Kurama's lap and was purring from the sound of Miyuki's voice. Even Youko was relaxed.

_kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made_

_kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no_

_haritsumeta negai tokashitakute_

_nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba_

_ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara_

Kurama liked the song, but mostly the sound of her voice. Kurama looked at Miyuki and she smiled while singing. Miyuki loved to sing. Her whole life was to sing for and listen to Kuronue. Well that what she thought. Miyuki was happy being with Kuronue. He did tell her his past and the Youko thing. To Miyuki Kuronue was her father, her brother, her best and only friend on the face of the earth. Kuronue was always sleepy after listening to Miyuki sing. She told Kuronue that she was singing was for him and

Youko. It made him feel good about being together with Youko again.

_tsuki no KAASU_

_tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

_itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de_

_kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru_

_mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai_

_nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba_

_donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai_

Miyuki really like the story of Kuronue's past. It what helps her get inspired to write songs. So Miyuki like to sing the songs for Kuronue.

_tsuki no KAASU_

_tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte_

_dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made_

_nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba_

_ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara_

Kurama and Youko just wanted to listen to Miyuki sing all day. It really felt great just to next to her. "Kurama, now I know why Kuronue is fond her Miyuki," said Youko tired. "Hey," answered Kurama.

_tsuki no KAASU_

_tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

_yoru no mukou futari dake de_

Then Miyuki finished the song. She looked at Kurama. Then she smiled. Tetsu also turned to looked back to see Kurama had fallen asleep when she was singing. He was used to listen to her sing, so he didn't fall asleep like he did when he was little. Kuronue was curled up into a fur ball on Kurama's lap. Miyuki walked in and sat next to the sleeping Kurama. Kurama could smell Miyuki and woke up from the movement that Kuronue also woke up and moved to Miyuki's lap again.

"Hello, sleepy head," said Miyuki moving a piece of Kurama's hair out of his face. He looked up. His face was only inches away from hers. He blushed. Kurama could hear chuckling coming from Tetsu. "Do you like her?" Tetsu asked curiously. Kurama blushed even redder. "If you are then you got a lot of problems to deal with," Tetsu said turning around in his chair. Miyuki was blushing as well.

"Please, Tetsu your being rude again," said Miyuki petting Kuronue. "Tell me again, why do you always have Kuronue with you? I've never seen you with out him either in your lap or beside you," said Tetsu while moving some switches. "I just do. Oh, sorry this is Kurama, Kurama this is my twin brother Tetsu. Tetsu this is my new… boyfriend Kurama," said Miyuki introducing both boys to each other. Tetsu's left eyebrow lifted and a smirk came to his face. "Really?" said Tetsu. Miyuki nodded. Kuronue meowed. Kurama was speechless. 'Her…Her b-boyfriend?' thought Kurama to Youko. 'Yup, you're her boyfriend,' said Kuronue. 'But what about Youko, Kuronue?' asked Kurama. 'That's different. What I say goes got that.' Kuronue said to Kurama.

Miyuki smiled at Kurama. Tetsu turned around in his chair and looked at them. "So Miyuki you have a boyfriend? You know what you have to do now right," said Tetsu. Again Miyuki nodded. "I have to tell father so he can meet him," answered Miyuki. "He's here now, so you should go now or I'll tell him," said Tetsu.

Tetsu got up and went to a big stereo machine. He pressed a bottom and a CD came out. He took it and walked over to the door. Miyuki stood up. Kuronue jumped and stretched then walked to Tetsu and waited. "So are we going?" asked Tetsu. "Of course," said Miyuki holding out her hand to Kurama. Kurama looked at Kuronue. He nodded, and then Kurama took her hand. She held it as they walked down the hall. (Or whatever it's called the patio) Then Tetsu stopped in front of a door and slide it open then stepped in. "You two, I mean three, wait here," said Tetsu closing the door. Miyuki smiled at Kurama then Tetsu came back out. "Okay you three can come now," Tetsu said letting them in. Miyuki and Kurama walked in.

"Father, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Kurama," said Miyuki.

* * *

Karessa: I hope you liked my second chapter.

Kuronue: I gave you naught thought! Hee...

Youko: I love you Kuronue!

Kurama: Your impressive Karessa. Please R&R PLz.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki: This is chapter three….sorry for the long writers block…. I really couldn't think of to write…

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Miyuki's father was young looking. Nice faded brown hair, nothing like his children and hazel-nut eyes as I could tell, well maybe just the rim of his eyes. He did have purple bags under his eyes from over working and some grays growing in. 'He was maybe in his mid thirties,' I thought. I felt uneasy, but Miyuki quickly took my hand, and that made me feel better but to an extent.

Miyuki's father was reading a book when we entered. But his attention was converted to us when we sat down, his son right next to him. Miyuki bowed as she was sitting. Her father only nodded his head slightly. I followed and got the same result. Miyuki's father placed a ribbon sort of book mark in his book and slowly took off his glasses.

"My daughter…please explains how this happened?" his voice was strong and deep. I shivered at his tone. Miyuki glanced at me and I looked at her while she made up an explanation that seemed believable.

"I met him when I was camping in the woods with Momo and Kiki last year…we kept in contact for the last few months, I found out he lived closed so we decided to meet and three days later here we are… full circle," She looked as if she was telling the truth. I thought it was a good alibi, but as for the whole boyfriend girlfriend stuff, not so much.

Miyuki glanced again at me with a small smile. I smiled back. Then I could swear I saw her blush. That causes me to smile a little wider. Her father looked at me intensely, but then his face slowly began to smile.

"If my daughter is happy with you…" her father started.

"Shuichi, but please call me Kurama," I answered for him.

Then Miyuki's father continued, "If she is happy with you _Shuichi_, then you have my permission to date her." I bowed and once again her father nodded his head in respect as well.

Miyuki smiled happily as she took my hand again. "You may leave," Miyuki's father ordered as he went back to the book he placed down but as he was putting his reading glasses on he asked, "Oh and Shuichi…would you like to stay for dinner?"

I stood still, not knowing what to say. I saw that Miyuki was looking at her father with anger in her eyes. But I could only nod in politeness. Miyuki sighed in relief and quickly dragged me out of the dense room.

"Well, that was interesting…" Tetsu said as he closed the door. Miyuki looked at him with meanness and walked away still dragging me along, but I was able to keep her pace, so she was really just pulling me along. Miyuki took me back to the Studio and sat down on the couch with frustration. Kuronue jumped on the couch hopped on the arm of the couch and then he rolled up to get sleep. Youko was dead asleep at this time.

Miyuki sighed and the air she released made her bangs fly a little. I smiled. "A-Are you alright?" I asked sitting next to her, blushing as I took her hand the way she did. Miyuki looked at me with shock in her eyes. But cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Thank you, Kurama," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder. I felt as if I was on fire. A weird, but good sensation traveled through me.

We stayed like that for hours as it felt to me, but enjoyable hours of comfortable silence. Miyuki fell asleep when I could hear her deep breathing. Tetsu walked in and was surprised at what he saw. I yawned at his reaction to the scene.

"Wow," was all Tetsu said as he sat in the chair.

"What is it?" I asked as I saw that Tetsu turned his chair to face me.

"Well, Miyuki has never really shown an interest in men and never really shown affection except toward our mother…but that was a long time ago," Tetsu explained while using his pinky to scratch his ear as if don't- really-care tone.

I watched as Miyuki inhaled and exhaled. "She always be a loner when we were younger, always indoors reading, singing mostly. Singing for mother. She also had a beautiful voice. She was an actress, singer, you name it and most likely she did it," Tetsu was looking down. His bangs covered his eyes, but I could smell the tear drops.

"Well, my mother was very sick too… She's all I have left, but I know that if I did lose her, I wouldn't be the same either…I wouldn't live like I did, and all the memories would hurt ten fold worse than hell could possibly could," I said quietly. Tetsu wiped the tears away and stood up.

"If my sister cares for you, then please don't let her hurt like before…a gentle creature my sister is," Tetsu smirked as he gave me a hand shake.

"I wouldn't dare to think of letting that happen," I answered. I really didn't know why I said that. I didn't even know much about her, just her name, she sings beautifully, has no social life, and that her mother is possibly dead, or close to. But other than that, she was a total stranger that I met this morning. 'No thanks to Youko,' I thought.

Tetsu left and as that door closed with a soft thud, Miyuki woke up. Yawning as she childly rubbed her eyes. I chuckled to myself, but Miyuki looked at me with curiosity. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked with her sweet voice. I smiled and whispered into her ear, "Not long." She blushed crimson as I tried to hold in a laugh that escaped any way.

She looked at the clock above my head on the wall behind me. "Dinner will be soon…you should call your mother, yes?" she asked as she stood. She held out her hand to me again and I gladly took it. Kuronue stretched and jumped into Miyuki's arms. I held the door open for her and she curtsy me in politeness which made both of us laugh.

Once I called mother, who loved the idea of me staying for dinner with an absolute stranger, I was seated in a large eating area. A big long table, made for six, was placed in the middle of the room. I was introduced to another man, who looked a lot like Miyuki's father, happened to be her older brother, and his wife. She was slender, yet curvy like a super model with long blondish-brown wavy hair.

Kuronue was under Miyuki's chair eating what looked like elegant cat food, the expensive good cat food on a plate. Miyuki's father was at the head of the table and Tetsu across from him. On one side of the table were Miyuki's brother and his wife, and across were me and her. Soon maids were coming in and out of the door with tray after tray of food. A butler passed out the food and gave everyone plates and sorts.

Miyuki's brother who was named Saiga, talked about he job and the progress he was making as the president of a major business, his wife told them about her doctor appointment and the surprising news that she was with child. Tetsu talked about school and him being on the tennis team. Miyuki told them that her day was interesting, which led them to me.

"Well, Shuichi, how are you in school?" Miyuki's father asked as he placed a piece of meat in his mouth. "Um… I'm on top of my class and was on the honor system since I was in elementary school. Actually, my scores were the highest in the whole district. My teachers tell me that if I wanted, I could graduate when ever I wanted and go to Tokyo University," I flaunted my brains and her father seemed very impressed. "Really, maybe you could teach my husband a thing or two?" Miyuki's sister-in-law said.

"Kagura, I don't think anyone can teach your husband, well because have you ever seen him concentrate on anything? He isn't compatible for that kind of patience, heck! He doesn't even have patience" Tetsu said. Everyone laughed. I didn't really understand but I forced myself to laugh.

"Well said brother," Saiga said before he took a drink of wine. "The truth will set you free, brother," Tetsu answered, again everyone laughed, but it got quiet and they finished there food. Miyuki's father was the first to excuse himself from dinner and told everyone he would see them next week. Then Miyuki excused herself and I went with her. She took me to what looked like a green house. Filled with flowers, it was beautiful. Most of the flowers were rare and tropical. "I love this place," Miyuki started, "You see, my mother loved flowers, she traveled all over the world for each of these flowers and took seeds to bring back here. I was astonished.

Most of the flowers I'd seen in books were right in front of me, in my touch. I looked at her and she was smiling. "You like flowers too, don't you?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled, "Well, we have many things in common." "I guess we do, don't we," I answered nervously. We stayed in there until my cell phone ringed. I didn't know I had it. But when I took it out, I found it was my mother. "Hello," I answered. "Hello, Shuichi, honey, sorry for calling, but I wanted to know when you were coming home? I have to go somewhere and you didn't take you keys," mom said as I checked my pockets, nope I didn't, I thought. "Mom, just put my key under the rug and don't worry, okay mom," I reassured her. "Okay, sweetie, bye love you," she said. "Bye mom, love you too," I replied and closed my phone. Lying back on the patch of grass we were on.

Miyuki was next to me, playing with my hair. It felt like heaven. I just wanted to fall asleep. "Kurama, don't you have school tomorrow?" asked Youko. I blocked him out of my head. "Kurama, what school do you go to?" Miyuki whispered into my ear. I got shivers, but answered, "Meiu High School." She answered, "Thank you," then she kissed my cheek. I blushed red.

Kuronue walked and sat on my lap. "It's getting late, Kurama," his voice sounded as if he didn't like me, much, but I saw no sign in his eyes that he didn't, so I got up. "Thank you, Miyuki," I said while I helped her up. Miyuki smiled at me and led me out to the front of the house. "No need to thank me yet," she said as she got into her limo. Youko was up now and wanted out, but I told him to at least wait until we made it inside her house, which he agreed to.

Once we got there, my door opened and we stepped out. "Miyuki, I'm glad that –" Miyuki placed her pointer finger on my lips, causing me to stop in mid sentence. Kuronue sat by Miyuki's feet, licking his paw. "No, Kurama, thank you," Miyuki said to me as she gave me a hug.

Her scent was strong, and it was amazing. Vanilla and lavender, mixed together so perfectly. I could feel every muscle in my body relax under her. And her skin was soft and smooth, yet I felt that once I touched it, I wouldn't be able to stop. So warm and sweet smelling her skin was. Only one word could describe how much her scent affected me. Intoxicating.

Miyuki pulled away and led me back to her room. "Well, I guess I should go then…" I said nervously. I don't know why, but I didn't want to leave so soon. Miyuki had my hand and when I said 'go' her hand tightened a little around mine. Bur when I looked at her she seem the same. "I have school tomorrow and I wouldn't like to miss a day," I told her. Miyuki smiled and with my hand intertwined her fingers with mine. "Does Youko want to come out?" she asked sweetly. I nodded and Youko took that to his advantage and transformed. I shook my head in annoyance, but decided to let him. "If your going to do what ever you do with Kuronue, then right when your done… go home!" I told him. "Yeah, whatever," he said and I went to sleep.

END KURAMA'S POV

Miyuki was still hold Youko's hand when Kuronue walked in also transformed. Miyuki walked over to Kuronue with Youko. She smiled and gave Youko's hand to him. Kuronue smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Murasaki – me," Kuronue said and she left the room.

Kuronue pulled on Youko's hand and that caused him to be pulled against his body. Youko smiled and Kuronue kissed him. They kissed for sometime. Kuronue took his hand again and pulled him to the bed.

MORNING – KURAMA'S POV

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face, and my alarm going off. I rolled over and sat up. I was in my room. Everything seemed foreign to me. It wasn't the actual room, but the smell, my smell. I guess I had gotten used to her smell, Miyuki's. I wonder if I would ever see her again. But I didn't think about it much, because I had gotten up and was heading for the shower.

The water was cold and soothing to me. I let the water hit me, I liked it. The first feeling reminded me of first time Miyuki held my hand. I was looking at my hand and sighing to myself. Why was I always thinking of her? I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was being ridiculous. Acting like a child. Or was I? I stopped thinking about it and got out of the shower, and dried myself before I put on my uniform. When I opened my door, I saw Hiei sitting on my window seat. "Hi Hiei," I said as I walked over to my desk. He turned his head at me and stood up.

"What were you doing yesterday?" he asked walking over to me. I was sitting at my desk, putting my books and papers into my book bag. "I was over at a friends…that's all," I tried to sound convincing, but by the look on Hiei's face, I didn't think he bought it. "Really, Well thanks to you, I had to spend the whole day at Yusuke's house and get bothered by Kuwabara," Hiei said angrily. I held in me smile. "It was just one day, Hiei," I told him as I got up, "I'll see you later, okay," I said as I opened my door and closed it behind me. I saw that he glared at me. I couldn't stop from smiling that time. But I was outside and walking to school with the same smile on.

I liked school. It was just the fan girls, I didn't like. I got to school as usual. I thought, "Okay is just going to be a regular day of school, no demons, no worries, and no Miyuki, ugh! Stop!" just why, why couldn't I stop thinking about her for just one second?! Why?! Then, as I was walking to the doors of the school, a limousine drove up into the bus lane in next to me. There was no bus, but it caught my attention. It couldn't be, could it? I asked my self. People gathered around me. Slowly the driver stepped out and walked around to open the door.

I couldn't believe it. It _was_ the same man. The one who held the door open for me, when I was with… My brain stopped when I thought I'd get to see her. The man opened the door and slowly I saw her get out of the car. People were in awe. She was famous, but just because her family was. I stood frozen as she fully stepped out of the car. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her, just something was different. Then I noticed that she was wearing the school uniform for girls. I was shocked. Then I noticed she was in front of me, I blushed and held out my hand, "Um…hello Miyuki, it's good to see you again," I thought I sounded a little bit too shy. But Miyuki smiled and hugged me unexpectedly. I blushed redder, but I hugged back because I did miss the feeling. "I missed you too, Shuichi," she said into my chest.

She let go and the other students were shocked and some were whispering. "Great, rumors," I thought as I sighed. Miyuki noticed and took my hand and her driver made a path in the crowd and led us to the office. The driver had to hold the door shut with all his might. "Welcome, Miss," one of the ladies behind the front desk. Another lady was in front of us, holding papers. "The principle has been waiting, please enter," she said as she held the door open. She had a surprise face on when she noticed me. Holding Miyuki's hand. Miyuki walked in and bowed, letting go of my hand. But I just stood there watching. The principle bowed too and was talking about how grateful he was to have her at the school and that he hoped she would like it here, but she wasn't paying any attention what so ever, just looking around like a child. I smiled at her.

Miyuki walked in front of the principle and said that she loved it. "It's very beautiful," her voice was sound I could listen to forever. She took my hand again and we headed towards the door, then the principle finally noticed me. "Shuichi? I was just about to…" he stopped short. I guess he figured it out, with me holding her hand. "Miss. Kato has her schedule," he said as the door closed. I got her schedule and waited until the bell rang to head to class. Walking down the hallway was a little weird, but Miyuki was happy. "W-Wow, we have the same home room," I said as I looked at her schedule. Miyuki smiled and looked at her schedule while resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad," she said. Then she took my hand and walked a bit faster. I didn't understand. "W-Why are you here?" I finally asked. She stopped. I looked into her beautiful purple eyes, but as I looked, I could see the sadness almost dripping out, as if she wanted all of it to overflow into my hands and ease her pain. Truthfully, I did. I really did. But not now. Not at school.

"I wanted to be with you," as she mouth the words, my heart sank. Had my question cause her pain, or did she not want me to know. I smiled weakly and hugged her. "I'm glad," I whispered into her ear. As I hugged her before –outside, in front of the car. The same reaction happened. Muscles relaxed, even under clothing her skin felt smooth, and her scent was like a deep breath of fresh air. I needed it to survive. I longed for it. I never knew someone's scent could drive someone else insane. That's just what her scent did to me. We walked to home room in silence.

I was nervous to walk in. The teacher was waiting outside when we turned the corner. He had a puzzling face on when we walked up together holding hands. '_Just like the principle_,' I thought.

"Shuichi, thank you for being our new student," the teacher said as he shook Miyuki's hand. "It's very nice to meet you too," Miyuki said to him. '_This is going to be a long day_," I thought as I sighed. Miyuki smiled at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Miyuki: Well, I think I'll leave it there. I really like it. Though it's been a while since I could think of anything to write for this story, but I really like it.


End file.
